Oh No! Not Again!
by HermanTumbleweed
Summary: Fun romp through the early Hogwarts years with H/Hr/L wreaking havoc on history and Wizarding society after waking up in their 9 & 10 year old bodies. Character bashing rampant in this redo. Rated M for language, adult situations and themes, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Oh No, Not Again

by

Herman Tumbleweed and grenouille

**Disclaimer:** In the realm of the unknown, who could really know what is known as the knowing? For that matter who cares? JKR owns HP, we own old worn out computers.

**A/N:** Some damn fool, aka Herman Tumbleweed, posted a plot bunny on his Yahoo! group, which got under the skin of his beta, aka grenouille, who then sent the purported literary result to him, who then couldn't resist helping out… this is the consequence. You have our sympathies if you are harmed in any way by reading this… no empathy here, just sympathy.

**Chapter One: Rude Awakenings**

Hermione Potter stretched fully as she came awake and realized that something was very wrong. Two somethings, actually. First of all, she was alone in her bed. She could have sworn that she wasn't when she went to sleep, but even if she weren't, it was unlikely that both of her partners would be up before her. Secondly, though this was her bed, it wasn't the bed she fell asleep in. This felt like her childhood bed that she hadn't even seen, much less slept in, for several years. Add a third thing to that list of somethings: The ceiling was decidedly different. It didn't have the stars and constellations Luna had hand painted on it. Those two facts, well, three perhaps, led to one inescapable conclusion.

A wave of panic struck then as she sat up suddenly. She looked around and saw that this was indeed her old bedroom in her parents' home, just outside of London. The thought then came, "_How can this be?"_

After taking a few calming breaths, and almost getting there (calm, that is), she swung her feet around to the side of the bed and discovered a fourth something: her feet barely touched the floor. "Bloody Hell," she muttered. Then looking hesitantly over at the mirror on her dresser, she gasped in astonishment, despite the fact that it should have been expected. Instead of the long, flowing waves that her hair had finally developed into, she now saw the bushy rats' nest from hell. And those teeth! "No, no, no! It can't be!" She wailed, albeit quietly.

Panic reasserting itself; she looked wildly around the room. It gave her considerable pause when she noticed the "Hello Kitty" blanket on her bed. Then she pulled out the front of her nightgown, noticing it also had "Hello Kitty" on it, and looked down. Not seeing what should have been on her chest, but weren't, well, to be accurate the basics of what would be there one day were there, but that was all. She then added "Ah, crap," to her brief whine, and that was the final straw. She fainted.

* * *

At the same moment in Ottery Saint Catchpole, another young woman woke. She sat up, shaking out her long blonde hair before realizing that she, too, was alone when she specifically remembered a more crowded and much larger bed. She also noticed she was in a bedroom she distinctly recalled being destroyed a few years before (along with the rest of the house, it should be noted). "_Hm,_" she thought,_ "I wonder __when __they went off to? Maybe I'll have some breakfast, then ask the nargles in the yard when we are. Better see if Hermi and Harry are in the same when as me first… __**Hermi? Harry? Are we in the same when? I sure hope so, 'cause if we aren't that could get really messy. I'm not sure even the blibbering humdingers would understand that."**_

* * *

Meanwhile, in Surrey, a young man sat up suddenly and bashed his head on something considerably harder (than his head that is). "Shit!" he grunted, then muttered, "hey, wait a minute…?" Afterhe looked around the small, dark space, he added, "No fuckin' way! This has gotta be a nightmare!"

Harry took a deep breath and centred himself, more or less, before reaching out with his feelings and thoughts. _**Hermione? Luna? Where are you?**_ Nothing.

Suddenly, he heard a heavy thumping directly over his head. "_No way in the bloody nine shades of hell,_ he thought,_ "this can't be happening. I'm having a nightmare, yeah… erm no, what was that term? Oh yeah, I'm havin' a night terror… Right, that's gotta be it."_

However there then came a loud crash right beside him as the cupboard door was flung open, slamming into the wall. An arm reached inside, grabbed him by the throat and dragged him out. He was deposited, sprawling, on the preternaturally clean floor.

Harry looked up in despair at his Uncle. "_Oh fuck! No fucking way! Vernon's dead! Yep, most decidedly, well and truly dead; worm food; pushin' up daisies…"_ were his thoughts, as he wondered if the acronym for fear was wrong; or was that right? His thoughts were a bit muddled at that point. This certainly didn't look like False Evidence Appearing Real.

"_Okay,"_ his overworked brain continued, _"the universe just went wonky..."_ Vernon damn sure looked alive, even if he was supposed to be six or so feet under. _"Make that very, very wonky!"_ The above mentioned brain added. He could have sworn he heard snickering in his head which definitely didn't come from his loves. He thought, "_Damn smart-arsed conscience sticking its two Knuts in again…"_

Of course all those thoughts took barely a second, as he turned over to receive a morning greeting of, "BOY!" the not-so-dead walrus bellowed, "Why are you lazing about like no-good scum, and where's our breakfast? Get your worthless freak arse to work! NOW!"

Harry managed to dodge the big man's fist as he ran into the kitchen to fill the Dursley's trough, er, start breakfast. That not-so-false evidence now appeared even more real and he was wondering when he'd crossed the line from mentally communicating with Luna to occupying the same plane as her. "In all fairness," he muttered to himself, "it's probably one a couple of planes over from hers. Even Luna couldn't, and wouldn't, come up with this scenario."

He projected to them,_** "Luna! Hermione! Help!"**_ He thought he could hear a faint reply, but it was like it was muffled by heavy blankets. "Must be the goddamn enchantments on the house from the long haired old master meddler," he continued muttering, adding a growl for good measure.

* * *

Hermione woke for the second time a few minutes later and shook her head. _"__What a weird dream," _was her first thought_._ As she looked around though, she realized that her dream was, in fact, reality. Not the reality she particularly wanted, but reality nonetheless. Unless she'd gotten really, really sick, and was running a high fever, or had hit her head, and in either case was hallucinating. But, even though she'd never had a hallucination that she could recall, this didn't feel like she thought one would feel. So, therefore it must be reality, even if she didn't want it to be.

"_But, Oh, bloody, friggin', buggering hell," _she started panicking, again, slightly, wailing in her thoughts,_ "I'll have to wait years to give Harry my... and Luna too... and, what are we going to do... how can we live together... is Harry in his cupboard again?"_ And then she let out a feral growl at that thought, though of course said growl was considerably higher pitched and thus not nearly as menacing as it once had been... or would be... or something like that... "_Okay, now," she _calmed herself, sort of,_ "First thing's first. __**Harry? Luna?" **_she called to her loves,_** "Where are you? Are you alright?"**_

_**"I think it's more like **__**when**__** are we, Hermione**_,"came the dreamy mentally projected voice of her blonde, somewhat spacey, love. "_**To be more precise, even though the clock says 6:07, I believe it would be advantageous to know a bit more than just the time, don't you?**_

Once again, the older girl grew agitated, "_**Oh, Sweet Merlin. Luna, are you okay? Where are you?"**_ Her panic subsided immediately though, as she felt Luna's calming presence being projected to her. "_**Can you feel Harry, love?"**_

_**"I appear to be in my room in my dad's old house. But I seem to remember falling asleep with you and Harry in Godric's Hollow. However, the tower was destroyed several years ago and it would seem I'm smaller than I was when I went to bed with you and Harry. Hmm, that's odd… It seems I have misplaced my breasts, as well."**_

__Hermione couldn't help but giggle at her co-wife. "_**Now that you mention it, I seem to have had the same setback. But what about Harry?"**_

_**"Well, he didn't have any to lose, so I don't think that will be a problem, though he does like to have his sucked and played with just like we do, so I suppose if what little he has were to go missing…"**_

_**"Luna…"**_

_**"Oh my, I just hope he didn't misplace his…"**_

_**"LUNA!"**_

_**"Calm yourself Hermione, love. I'll see if I can feel him. It is odd we can't talk to him. It's been years since we started…" **_Luna trailed off her projected thoughts to sit in silence for a few moments, focusing hard on her feelings. Being an empath had its ups and downs, and sometimes she had to concentrate very hard to feel what she wanted to, or not feel what she didn't. For her part, Hermione just fidgeted some more while she waited more or less patiently.

Finally, Luna sent, **"**_**I can feel him, but he seems… muffled in some way. I can't seem to reach him to **__**talk**__** right now. I know he's in this same **__**when**__** that we are; and that he's okay, but very stressed. Oh bugger he must be at the Dursleys again and under those silly worthless enchantments old long beard put so much stock in. Bugger, bugger, bugger…**_**"** she trailed off apparently thinking to herself and trying to feel their Harry again.

The bushy haired, and suddenly much younger than she wanted to be, brunette witch was thinking furiously about what could possibly have happened to take them back what seemed to be about ten years. Her thoughts were interrupted, fortunately, for they were essentially going in circles and making her dizzy.  
_**  
"Hermione," **_Luna sent,_** "we don't know what day it is, or even what year for that matter, and I can't check – Daddy doesn't get the **__**Prophet**__**. In fact,"**_ she mused,_** "I haven't even seen Daddy yet."**_

"_**I can check, Luna", **_Hermione sent_** "let me go downstairs. My parents get the Times, so it should be here already."**_

"_**Okay, love, I'll get dressed and all that. Damn, this means I probably will have to wear undies again. I hate wearing knickers, damn, damn, damn…" **_Luna trailed off, apparently muttering to herself. Then she sent, _**"In fact, I'm wearing some now. Bugger all! And to make it even worse, I just looked and I seem to have misplaced my pubic hair as well. Oh bollocks..."**_

Hermione interjected, disrupting the rather colourful diatribe, _**"Just out of curiosity, Luna, why do you **__**have**__** to wear knickers?"**_

"_**Oh, well, it's kind of silly, really, but my mum insisted until, erm, well, until she died, and then... and then Daddy kind of thought he should do what Mum had done until I got old enough that Daddy kind of didn't think it appropriate to be asking about things like that anymore."**_

"_**Oh," **_Hermione replied, rather lost while she thought through her love's stream of consciousness. After all this time she still could not always follow the brilliant blonde's thoughts. _**"How old were you when your dad stopped asking about that, dear?"**_

"_**Oh, I think I was about 11. Yes, it was shortly before I started Hogwarts, because it was when I started my periods and he didn't like talking about that. I'm so glad Harry is so different from most men. I don't think many could handle some of the discussions you and I have had which our dear Harry has had to listen to."**_

Halfway downstairs by then, Hermione snorted, _**"You got that right. The one and only date I went out on with Ron I mentioned it when he asked why I seemed **__**off**__**, and he turned positively green, saying that was way too much information. My Dad's pretty much the same."**_

"_**I know what you mean," **_Luna was humming aloud and it always carried over slightly into her thoughts and was projected. Hermione was thankful the other woman had a good voice. Luna snickered, and then continued, _**"Ronald was always like that, in fact I think all the Weasley men are. Even Arthur would leave the room if Ginny or I even casually mentioned it. Most of the guys in Ravenclaw were just as bad."**_ She snickered again, devilishly this time. _**"I used to start talking about it with other girls in the common room sometimes, just to weird the boys out."**_

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at that, while she checked to see if either of her parents were downstairs yet. Not finding them, she walked toward the front door to retrieve the paper.

* * *

Some miles away, a young wizard was steaming about several things, not the least of which was being unable to communicate with the two women he loved more than life itself. He had always hated cooking breakfast for the slobs he had lived with growing up and found that now he positively despised doing so; in fact he loathed even being here. For that matter he really detested the long haired, left-over-hippie lookin', dick brained bastard with way too many job titles. The meddlesome old bastard might have been dead in their previous reality (assuming Harry wasn't actually having that night terror) but even though he was alive in this time something was going to change, and very, very soon; whether the bumbling anachronism liked it or not.

The so-called protections on this house were supposed to be strengthened by the love of family, which was a fallacy in planning since there was very little true love in this house to start with. Absolutely none was shown toward Harry, or from him either, as far as that goes, at least here. But, even though the protecting enchantments actually did keep wizards away, except for the Order prison guards… er, folks later on, the very fact of being here had made Harry very unhappy the first time. That wouldn't happen now, not for long at any rate.

Unfortunately, at least for the other occupants of the house, at that point in time the walrus strode into the kitchen, followed by the horse faced woman, and stumbling along shortly after was the pig-in-a-wig. The latter sneered, something that might have bothered Harry at one time. He hardly noticed this time, because he was too intent on not blowing up the house, or at least the other occupants of it. He didn't think that doing such a thing would earn him any points with the greatest actor in the world, also known as a dick brained bastard, nor would it go down well with the Ministry sheep.

However, proving that Murphy has a sense of humour, the walrus plopped himself into a chair, which fairly screamed in protest, then unfortunately bellowed, "Why the bloody hell isn't breakfast cooked yet, you filthy lazy freak?" He didn't realize just how big a mistake he'd just made, though a certain young wizard was certain to make sure he did soon know in a most interesting fashion. The lad was consistent that way as he grew older.

Even more regrettably, the horse faced one picked that moment to come stare over his shoulder, and after a moment started screaming, "I've told you, I don't know how many times, not to use that frying pan for the bacon. You will ruin it you… you…"

The black haired youth quelled his anger, decided on a better course of action than destroying half of lower England, calmly turned to look up, and cut off his idiot aunt, saying, "Wizard?"

To say there was dead silence could be construed as an understatement. It was more like sound had been murdered, buried, and forgotten in the mists of time. Harry grinned maliciously, and turned to fully face the skinny woman and the two heavyweights. The former had backed away from him so fast it was like she'd been hit with a banishing charm, and was now flat against the wall near her husband who looked dumbstruck. The last resident just looked dumb. But then the budding killer whale always looked that way so there really was no noticeable change there.

Softly, almost in a whisper, as if not to resurrect silence from its shallow grave too severely, Harry asked, "Did you think I would never find out? Did you truly think you could beat it out of me? Are you both so fucking dense that you could believe that not telling me would make them forget about me?" Then he yelled, which of course sent silence fairly scampering in fear, "JUST HOW GOD DAMNED STUPID ARE YOU TWO?"

Silence decided to attempt an encore performance, which naturally only lasted a very short time. The walrus-in-training picked that moment, to disturb silence's last hurrah and ask inanely, "What do you mean, wizard, Freak?" His attempted sneer was marred by the look that on him passed for intense concentration, but on anyone else would appear to be intense constipation.

Snickering, Harry couldn't help but return the sneer, with interest, raised a hand as if in school, and then told Diddikins, "Wand carrying, incantation reciting, magic using, spell casting, wizard here, and your parents have known all along. My parents were NOT DRUNKS and were NOT killed in a car crash; they were murdered by a sociopathic megalomaniac with delusions of adequacy and, incidentally, of ruling the world. He died when he tried to kill me next and no one knows why."

Apparently the walrus found his voice again, fully, as he hollered, "YOU! WILL! NOT! BE! GOING! TO! THAT! SCHOOL! I WON'T PAY FOR SOME BLOODY EFFING OLD FOOLS TO TEACH YOU MAGIC TRICKS, SO LONG AS YOU LIVE IN MY HOUSE."

"If that is what you want." The youngster stated flatly. "I'll be going to Hogwarts whether you like it or not, you damned idiot. All you had to do was treat me respectfully, like a member of your own family, but NOOOOOOooooo, you both had to go and make complete fools of yourselves. If I was a vengeful ma…, er, boy I'd do something really nasty before I leave.

"THAT'S IT!" The walrus, who had stood while bellowing in a fair imitation of the noble creature he so strongly resembled, started to raise his hand and move toward Harry. Howsomever, he did not quite get there.

In fact, Harry instantly waved his hand and the lump appeared to be moving through treacle pudding – that had been left outside – in January – in Scotland. In other words, the man was fairly stuck. The young wizard smirked. The fat lump grunted in effort. Harry briefly wondered if he was being really, really unfair to walruses by comparing this… being to the noble creatures.

The horse faced one looked at the smirking boy, at her extra large hubby, at Harry, at the fat lump again, then at the young wizard again, and finally let out a strangled, "Oh," sound as if she were gargling with that same treacle pudding. She then lapsed into silence, though her jaw kept flapping up and down like it was in a rather stiff breeze and had no muscles to control it.

Dudley seemed to be watching a three way tennis match as his head swung from one of the three to the next more or less in rotation. His mouth hung open as if he was hoping to inhale, or perhaps swallow, understanding of what was going on. He was unused to being ignored, to be sure, but chose to stay on the sidelines of whatever the bloody hell was going on here. It was likely to be one of his finer moments in life, or at least one of his most intelligent decisions.

Harry smirked wider, easily surpassing Dudley's best smirk ever in his entire life. For that matter it likely was better than even Malfoy, Sr., or his clone, the ferret, had ever managed. It might, in point of fact, have been the best smirk ever invested upon the face of a human being. And knowing it was a really good smirk, he shared it equally with all three Berksleys.

The walrus bellowed… something, again, and likely it was along the lines of, "YOU! OUT, NOW, NEVER COME BACK!" Though in truth it was a bit hard to say for sure as the man was the colour of steel when heated to extreme temperatures shortly before it fades to white. Harry thought it was a lovely shade, better even than a Weasley in full embarrassed or pissed off mode. The wizard was impressed. Suffice to say the round mound of bellow and bluster was incoherent with rage, or apoplexy, it was truly hard to tell at that moment.

Harry looked then at the mini giraffe who was married to the walrus-like thing (Harry decided that sounded better and maligned walruses much less) with a questioning expression. She looked pained, as if she knew what was about to happen, but nodded her head, obviously feeling she had to agree with her husband. "You'll have to leave, boy."

With another really big healthy smirk, Harry told the walrus-like creature (or was that cretin) and the giraffe necked being, in a very clear ringing voice, "I no longer call this place home!" To Harry it sounded like choirs of angels singing, or at least Luna and Hermione having harmonized orgasms which was something beautiful to his ear. In one of those odd moments of clarity which come unbidden and in a non-sequitur fashion, Harry sussed he'd not be hearing that particular sweet harmony for several years and swore loudly in his head.

Petunia gasped, loudly. It seemed she knew what his having said those words truly meant, Vernon grunted and sputtered something else, and Dudley rotated his head through another arc.

At that moment a barely visible wave of magic swept through the house from all directions, seeming to collapse in on the young wizard with a slight whooshing sound. It felt great to Harry, refreshing even, though he saw the rest tremble as if in fear. But then, in all fairness they didn't like magic and had no experience with it, except the little Petunia had seen as a child.

She looked positively stricken, and Harry told her, "Twigged on that right quickly, did you, Petunia? I'm amazed, but then you always were a few brain cells ahead of these two." He gestured to the pair of overly large beings in the room. "Oh, and what you just felt was the enchantments around the house collapsing, the ones held up by my living here, by my being able to call the place home; the ones that kept dark wizards from finding me, the ones that also protected you. Since you cast me out, and I no longer call it home they went bye-bye. Sad, that; I'd say you have no more than about 4 years to move. Soonest would be a lot better. The people whose master I obliterated a few years ago have absolutely no love of Muggles, and even less of a sense of humour. Hmm, in fact the only thing they find funny is torturing people, especially Muggles.

At Dudley**'**s even more lost look, he added, "Muggles are people who don't have magic. Normal people like you lot. Us abnormal people who can do magic are called wizards and witches and… well there are lots of other names some of us get called, but let's us not open that kettle of fish."

Harry paused a moment then, listening to the chatter between his ladies on their private frequency, so to speak, and smiled, very happy to be able to hear and feel them again. He sent his love first.

Luna squeaked, _**"I just felt Harry, he's out from under whatever it was that was muffling him! Hi Harry, love." **_She sounded ecstatic.

"_**Oh Harry, darling, I'm so glad." **_Hermione sent warmly, she too sounded very happy. _**"But are you still at the Dursley's? Are you okay? Have they hurt you at all? Oh Harry, we were so worried that we could barely feel you and couldn't communicate at all…"**_

He cut her off, chuckling that some things just never quite changed,_** "Slow down, babe, I'm fine. Erm, I did just kinda, sorta crash the protecting enchantments here though, so that is why we can talk now. I'll tell you more in a few; just let me finish dealing with the Dursbins."**_

He smiled as he felt the loving and accepting warmth sent by his two life-companions. He then smirked at the Dursleys, again achieving phenomenal world class smirkiness, and told them, "Well, I suppose I should just get my coat and go then. Hope you have a wonderful life. And it really would be a good idea if you moved a long ways from here; another country would be good, maybe Canada or Australia," he told them happily. He heard the girls giggling in his head.

At that moment, far away in a castle in northern Scotland a certain long haired, left-over hippie lookin', dick brained bastard with way too many job titles looked up as he felt something in the flow of magic around him. It felt familiar somehow, but it did not register with him just what it was. It would be a considerable time before he figured it out, since he rarely bothered any longer to follow up on things. He was, after all, considered to be the most important wizard in the world and people just naturally did what he expected of them, and mostly without question.

In little Whinging, an old squib living a few streets over from Harry didn't feel a thing, not having enough magic to do so. It would also be a long time before she noticed anything amiss on Privet Drive, just would wonder why she hadn't seen or had Harry to mind for some time. She would go about her life, as old folks are wont to do, and time would pass much more quickly than she realized. Since Albus didn't seem to pay much attention to what she reported anyway, she would see no need to report that there was nothing to report.

While Harry finished telling off his relatives, the girls wondered what he had in mind and where he was going to live (each thinking their house would be absolutely stupendous). At the same time Hermione continued on to the front door and opened it to pick up the paper.

_**"Harry, Luna,"**_ she fairly shouted into the link,_** "today is Thursday, the twenty first of June, Nineteen Ninety. The Summer Solstice. The same day we left, just eleven years… I wonder..."**_

_**"1990...? Summer...? Oh, my..."**_

_**  
**_Harry and Hermione shuddered as a veritable hodgepodge of emotions flowed across their link, all from Luna and coming in rapid succession: shock, panic, curiosity, confusion, grief, wonder, sadness, then, finally, happiness and joy to an extreme that neither had ever experienced from her before.

The only thing that came close to the elation streaming from the blonde witch was when they had all come to realize that they belonged together. It had been sheer bliss when they finally took that final step of going to bed together, all three of them. That, naturally, was when the link formed from Luna's abilities and the intense magic they all possessed, especially Harry. Luna had inadvertently created a magical union during the many orgasms (it apparently happened when they all came simultaneously for the first time, a truly mind numbing experience to be sure), and which shortly became a delight to all three (the link, as well as the orgasms) when they discovered all the facets of them. (You question whether there can be different facets to a three-way mutual orgasm?)

"_**Harry, what's happening to Luna? What do we do? How do we help her?"**_

_**"I don't know. But I'm going to her."**_ With a final glare at his relatives, as he reached into the cupboard under the stairs for the only (overlarge Dudley cast-away) jacket he owned and a few other possessions that he wanted to keep, he said, "Goodbye, Aunt Petunia. I do hope my mother takes pity on you when you meet her again." With his few meagre possessions in hand, he wiggled his fingers at Diddy and the walrus, andwith a soft pop, he was gone.

Hermione sent then,_** "Wait, Harry, I think I know. Her mum would still be alive. I think that's what this is, she just realized it…"**_ Hermione sussed then that she was projecting to no one, because Luna was off the grid from her emotions, and Harry was… doing… something, so he also was not available. _"Oh bugger all,"_ she thought. _"Damn him, where'd he go?"_

Harry Apparated in front of a tower-shaped building, thinking, "_I hope they live here now" _He still felt the overwhelming joy, so he ran to the house, and then stopped to think a moment. "_Where the hell do I look for her? Oh, sod it…"_ he left off thinking as he pushed open the front door to the odd house. Then he stopped and sheepishly asked,_ "__**Hermione? Help me out here, please?"**_

_**"Harry, where the hell are you?"**_ He could vaguely hear her grumbling in her thoughts about him and Luna.__

_**"I'm in Luna's living room. Where would she be?"**_

_**"Try her bedroom. Top of the stairs, remember? How in Merlin's name did you get there so soon?"**_

_**"Apparated," **_he replied as he started walking quickly across the room, "_**how else?"**_

_**"Harry! We're Ten YEARS OLD!"**_

_**"Actually, I'm still nine, but your point is…?" **_Harry replied jauntily. He was almost to the stairs, then stopped when he heard some noise to his right. Creeping towards the opening into the kitchen and dining area, not knowing what to expect, he quietly looked in and saw his young blonde lover sitting on the lap, and wrapped in the embrace, of an equally blonde woman who was seated at the table. He just stared in confusion as he felt a small hand on his shoulder. The young wizard turned to see a much younger Hermione, still in a Hello Kitty nightie and dressing gown observing the scene with a small smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

At Harry's curious look, she replied, "_**It's her mum, Harry. Luna's mum died when she was nine. We've come back far enough that her mum is still alive"**_

__As the realization sunk in, Harry was happy for his younger lover, yet even that was tinged with a bit of regret at not being able to see his own parents.

"_**I'm sorry, Harry. I wish..."**_

_**"I can hear you two, you know. You may as well quit hiding like Nuzzling Titwarmers and come in and say hello. Did they bring you, by the way?"**_ Luna's amusement was felt in her mental voice and intensified in her projected emotions, as she turned in her mothers embrace. The girl then hopped off her mum's lap to stand, but not quite letting go by keeping one hand on the arm of the woman, and smiled at her loves.

Blushing, the caught out pair rushed into the room, crashing into a three-way hug with Luna, who still held onto her mum with one hand. Their joy of being together again after their bizarre morning multiplied with Luna's happiness at seeing her mum and brought their feelings to near orgasmic levels, or at least it would have had they been a bit older and at least had started puberty. It is a well known fact that pre-pubescent children do feel many things, but the three would quickly discover true orgasms were not included; to their extreme dismay, displeasure, and disgust.

After holding the others for a few moments, Luna pulled back, still holding their hands in one of hers. "Mum, I'd like you to meet Harry and Hermione Potter, my mates. Harry and Hermione, this is my mum, Cassiopeia."

At this pronouncement, Cassiopeia stood and joined them in their group hug. "I'm so very glad to meet the people who've given my daughter so much joy and love. And, please, call me Cassie or, perhaps in time, mum? Your love for each other proves that you are as my own."

At Harry and Hermione's total befuddlement, Luna laughed, "Mum knows; I told her the basics. She wants to get to know you both, and she's much more open**-**minded on such things than the ...."

Hermione did her level best, really and truly she did, but she nearly fainted again with that pronouncement. The other two felt it and held onto her, Cassie seeming to twig to it immediately as well. The older witch told her, "Come over here, Hermione, and have a seat. I guess you've had quite a few shocks today." The girl only nodded.

Harry snickered, though he was kind when he told Cassie, "My love here, has never handled shocks to the system well, especially when there are too many at once. She is, or was, or will be, should I say," he smirked at Hermione who returned a wan grin, "a very strong woman. But some things just throw her a bit. She'll be fine." The he asked tenderly, "Hermi, love, did you by any chance pass out earlier?"

"Yes, you prat," she chuckled softly as the colour began returning to her face. "I woke up in my ten year old's bed and realized we had all kinds of things we will have to do over and so many things we can't do yet…" she cleared her throat, glancing at Cassie who smiled knowingly. "I was just kind of overwhelmed by it all. I mean, how the bloody hell did this happen? We went to bed last night being twenty and twenty-one years old, and now we're nine and ten. This really sucks, you know?"

Blushing now, the young brunette turned to the woman who sat then beside her, and while looking down said, "I'm sorry, ma'am, that just kind of slipped out."

Luna interjected, actually I'm eight for another… ten weeks and… three days... two hours, and twenty seven minutes." The interruptions threw all the others for a moment, especially since no one had ever discovered how the girl could so accurately figure a period of time in her head, basically at the drop of a hat.

Cassie shook her head with a smile at her daughter, then turned to the other girl and told her in a very mild voice, "Not to worry, dear, it is how you are used to speaking. I don't mind and I'm sure Xeno won't, but you should probably try to rein it in around others, your parents for instance…"

She was cut off by Hermione nearly shrieking, "Oh Merlin, my parents! If they are up already, I'm in so much trouble. And, oh shit, I'm gonna be late for class! Damn, damn, damn! I gotta go, guys, I'll talk to you later."

And with that she Apparated away, leaving three people giggling, chuckling, and in the case of the male present, flatly guffawing. "How typically Hermione," he said finally.

In his mind came, _**"I heard that you. As soon as I get my parents sorted you are in so much, well, not trouble exactly, but we are going to talk."**_

{To Be Continued}


	2. Chapter 2 Coming Together

On No! Not Again!

by

grenouille and Herman Tumbleweed

**Disclaimer:** In the realm of the unknown, who could really know what is known as the knowing? For that matter who cares? JKR owns HP, we own old worn out computers

**Chapter Two****: **

With a soft pop, Hermione reappeared in her bedroom. Looking around with a small shudder at all the frilly, girlie, "Hello Kitty" accessories, she thought, _"Gods, what was I thinking?"_

Suddenly the bedroom door swung open to a distraught, older version of Hermione. Winifred Granger let out a sigh of relief as she started to mildly berate her daughter, "Where have you been? I've been looking all over the house for you. You father and I have been in such a panic..." she trailed off as Hermione threw herself into a massive hug with her mum.

"Mum, calm down, I'm right here, I'm here," she tried to reassure the upset woman. "I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep. For some reason I've been restless all morning," she paused, hearing her mates chuckling in her head. _**"Hush, you two." **_Their giggling only increased.

Shaking her head slightly, the young genius turned her attention back to the parent in her arms. "I'm really alright, Mum. As I said, I've been restless this morning and just roaming the house and yard. I even brought in the paper. We must have just kept missing each other. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"_**We know what she's been **_**missing**_**, don't we, Luna?"**_

"_**Yes, Harry, we do. And I'm certain that it's not the Schmoozing Skinlickers, either."**_

"_**Well, maybe **_**some**_** kind of licker."**_ Hermione could hear Harry's smirk.

"_**You guys aren't helping any, you know. Especially as we CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"**_

"Are you alright? Are you ill?" Winifred placed her hand on her daughter's forehead in the old-as-time parental health check. "Hmm, you're not warm. Maybe you'd like to stay home in bed today."

"Mother! Honestly, now. I'm quite alright, thank you, but I need to get ready or I'll be late for class. May I please do so in peace?" Hermione released her and stepped back from the now chuckling dentist as the two miscreants in Ottery Saint Catchpole laughed hysterically in the young girl's mind.

"Alright, sweetheart. You'd better hurry as your bus will be here soon. Have you eaten, yet?" Winifred's parental instincts were back in full force.

"I'll just grab some tea and toast, thanks, Mum. Now if you'll excuse me..." Hermione turned her attention back to Harry and Luna as her mum left the room to prepare for her own day. _**"And you two... just wait until I get back there."**_

oOoOo

Meanwhile, Cassie watched with confusion as Harry and Luna held each other up while laughing hysterically. Eventually, they untangled themselves from each other, still chuckling quietly. At the woman's raised eyebrows and confused expression, Harry and Luna started giggling again before they were able to explain to the now concerned older witch.

"Mum," Luna started between giggles, "we're quite alright. Hermione's mum had found her missing and..." she turned to Harry in confusion. "Exactly how would you _find_ someone missing if they _aren't there_?"

Shaking his head with a private smile for the young girl who shared his heart, he continued for Cassie, "Hermione was trying to cover her absence, and we, uh, we weren't very helpful." He made the mistake of catching Luna's eye and they fell into each other's arms again in mirth.

Cassie heaved a great sigh as she waited for the not-so-young children to calm themselves. When they seemed to be coherent again, she suggested, "Why don't we discuss this over breakfast?"

oOoOo

Over a large English breakfast, Cassie tried to get Harry and Luna to tell her of their lives. The youngsters, however, wouldn't give her more than generalities and anecdotes. They felt that Hermione needed to be with them for the serious discussions.

Hermione listened to Cassie's attempts to coerce her partners with amusement as she wryly asked herself how she was going to manage primary school again.

"_**Merlin, how am I going to put up with this **__**shite?"**_ she sent to her lovers just before lunch. _**"I've never been so bored in my life. And these kids! It's no wonder I didn't have any friends here, they're so... so..."**_

"_**Wrackspurt-infested? I've often suspected that they've entered the Muggle world. Just look at the various world leaders. They are obviously not completely responsible for their own actions otherwise they would make more intelligent decisions. Perhaps these people in your class are the ones who gain power in the Muggle world in our time."**_

Hermione giggled at Luna's assertion. Unfortunately, she giggled out loud.

"Miss Granger? Miss Granger!" her teacher asked with annoyance. "Could you please explain to the rest of the class exactly what you find so humorous about long division?"

"Uhm, not really, ma'am," the clearly embarrassed genius quietly responded. "It was just a random thought..." **"**_**Yeah, random my arse! I'm so gonna get you guys."**_

"Well, please keep your random thoughts to yourself," chided the teacher, who then turned back to the rest of the class, "Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted..."

oOoOo

It was with a relief like she had never felt before that Hermione finally got off of the bus and walked the short distance to her parents' home. Harry and Luna had been of no help to her during her other classes, either. Now she was anxious to see (and possibly hex) them. But first, she had to make sure she wasn't going to freak her parents out again.

She entered the house and headed straight for the kitchen. Looking by the telephone where she remembered her parents' always left messages for her, the young witch saw a message from her parents. Hoping for the best, she reached for the note:

_Hermione,_

_Have heavy case load today and will be home late. We'll stop for Indian take-away on the way home. Love you,_

_Mum and Dad_

"_**Hey, guys?"**_ Hermione sent in relief.

"_**Yes, **__**love?"**_ came the stereo response.

With a small smirk, Hermione silently Apparated right behind Harry and Luna. "BOO!" she yelled.

With a start, the younger two turned suddenly and glared. "And to think that we missed you," Harry commented, before turning to Luna and asking, "And why was that?"

"I'm not certain at this moment," Luna replied with a smirk, "but as I recall it had something to do with her tongue. Or was it that she actually admitted to seeing a Nargle once?" Then, Luna briefly making eye contact with Harry, they pounced on a shocked Hermione and started tickling her and peppering her face with kisses.

A few minutes later, after falling just short of a full-blown three-way snog, the youngsters fell apart, laughing. They were happy to have spent a short time in one of their favourite normal pursuits, but realized they didn't have much time that day and had things to discuss.

"What a greeting," Hermione commented while catching her breath and looking around. "It almost made this day worth it. I don't know how I survived primary school before and I'm not certain how I'm going to do it all again." She knew they were outside, of course, but now noticed they were by a stream not far from the house.

"It wasn't really that bad, was it?" Harry asked with sincere concern in his face.

"I suppose not. I guess I had just forgotten how boring the classes were and how cruel my classmates were. I mean, I was always ahead of the rest of the class, and I understand that now it's going to be even worse. I just don't know how I put up with those... arseholes. I haven't wanted to hex anybody so badly since the last time we saw ferret-boy." She turned to Luna with some asperity, "and you suggesting which creature was infecting them _wasn't_ helping any. Honestly, a few times I thought the teacher wanted to have me committed." She sighed, "I'm sorry, both of you. I know you were just trying to help cheer me up. I guess... I guess I just really missed you. And, maybe I was justalittlejealous." The last was quite rushed and run together.

"Hermione," Luna started, and then drew her into a full body hug, "please don't feel that way. I know it seemed like we were just having fun, but it wasn't right without you being here with us. We, too, were just trying to cope. It's been a long time since we've had to share each other with the world. We need to speak with Mum and see what we can figure out, but we've waited for you to get here. After all," she added with a small smirk, "who else is going to come up with our brilliant plans for us?"

"Yeah, love," Harry interjected, "you know we can't plan anything ourselves worth two shites or half a god damn."

"Prats." She shook her head affectionately at her mates, then kissed them both deeply. Let's find Cassie, then. I have to be home in a couple of hours and we have things to plan before then. And," she looked seriously at them both, "I need some quality time before I go."

After a bit more cuddling and kissing, the trio wandered up to the Lovegoods' rook-shaped home.

oOoOo

Cassie watched her daughter and friends interact as she started to prepare dinner. "_I knew life would be interesting when I married Xeno, but I hardly expected this,"_ she chuckled to herself. Her thoughts grew more serious as she thought about Luna and her friends', no, _life mates'_, revelations that morning. Luna seemed ecstatic, almost... _overjoyed_... to see her; as if... "_No, it couldn't be like that, could it?"_ As the possibility set in, the witch sat suddenly on a nearby stool, nearly toppling it and ending up on her arse.

The kids came bouncing into the house to find the older witch still perched on the stool, obviously in near shock. Concerned, they shared a look as they slowly approached Cassie. Luna gently touched her mother's shoulder. "Mum?"

With a start, Cassie pulled out of her thoughts, and with an age old "mum" smile greeted the worried trio. "Hermione, it's nice that you're back," she greeted the bushy haired girl. These two have not been the same since you left." She seemed very nervous to the trained eyes of the "kids".

In typical Luna fashion, she sent, _**"Oh shite, I think I know what she figured out…"**_

Hermione and Harry both added, _**"Oh shite is right/an understatement."**_ Hermione's was the second one of course, her being more literarily inclined and all that; though she did lack Harry's penchant for rhyming in short sentences.

All three gathered around Cassie in a hug, which she returned with fervour to no one's surprise. After a couple of minutes of sharing the feelings among the four of them, though Cassie's were understandably muted to Harry and Hermione - being filtered through Luna - they finally pulled back some from each other. All four maintained contact, though.

"Mum," Luna questioned, "did you just figure something out about the future that we know and you don't?"

It took a couple of moments of staring off into space with a faraway look, but the woman finally responded by saying, "Yes, love, I think I did."

It was Harry who finally found his voice; the girls were too choked up with emotion at the moment. He asked softly, "Would you mind telling us what you think you know?" There had been no mental conversation this whole time, and the three remained quiet between their minds, as well as verbally, in anticipation of the answer to the elephant-in-the-room sized question.

She gazed at Harry, then the other two young faces, one to the next a few times, before returning to gazing solely at Harry. In answer she sighed, and asked softly, yet hesitantly, "I won't ask the girls, Harry, I can see part of the answer on their faces none of you want to give. But… how did I die, love? How long do I have?"

When he looked aside at the woman's shoulder as soon as she asked, a date popped into Harry's head, obviously sent by Luna. He gulped, or at least tried to, and worked his tongue a bit, trying to moisten his suddenly parched mouth and throat. There was still no conversation among the three, but he could feel the emotions welling off of them. Hope, fear, sadness, and an almost overwhelming sense of yearning rolled off of Luna, and Hermione by extension, because of the bond.

Finally, Harry was able to meet Cassie's eyes. "You," he croaked and cleared his throat, then started over, "you were experimenting with a spell that went wrong. Luna doesn't remember all that much about it, but it happened just a month before her next birthday. August the second, I believe… this summer. That's why she was so overjoyed, ecstatic to be truthful, when she realized we had come back far enough for you to still be alive…" His voice trailed off as a lump rose and choked it off, the same as it had done that morning.

She sat back, rocked to her core, yet now understanding the changes in her daughter, the girl's almost clingy nature today, and the sudden realizations that had been coming to her throughout the day. "Thank you, Harry," she whispered. "I know how difficult that must have been." She looked up at the saddened group. "I-I need to think about this for awhile. Why don't you guys go get some air for a bit?" At their obvious hesitation, she added, "Shoo, off with you. I'll be alright. I just have to think about this." Grudgingly, the three complied and headed for their tree, thoughts of… snuggling in mind.

Some time later, Cassie went to check on them. She shuddered as she, once again, realized how close she had been to repeating history. "_Six weeks. Six more weeks and it would have been too late. I'm going to have to seriously rethink that spell I've been working on. I guess the world can survive a bit longer without a nose-hair trimming spell. It's a shame, really. Xeno could really use it."_

A smile crept across her face as she saw the young lovers dozing, all piled together under the same tree they were under earlier. She quietly approached them, and gently shook the threesome awake. As they came to full wakefulness, Hermione glanced at her watch.

"Damn, my folks will be home in a few minutes, I gotta go." With a quick deep kiss each for Harry and Luna, as well as a heartfelt hug for Cassie, she Apparated away.

oOoOo

Hermione appeared with a soft pop in the hallway outside of the sitting room shortly before her parents should be home. Relaxing momentarily at the apparent silence in the house, she started up the stairs to her bedroom when she heard Winifred's shriek of fear.

Reacting out of habits learned from a childhood of war, the young witch spun around suddenly, reaching for her non-existent wand. Of course, the combination of not being fully acclimatized to her now much smaller body and being mid-step on a stairway, caused her to lose her balance and fall back. She wound up sliding back down to the ground floor on her now narrow, bony bum with a loud thud, thud, thud, thud, thud.

"Her- Hermione? Wh-where did you come from?" asked the panicking dentist as her husband came up behind her, cricket bat in hand.

"M-mum, D-daddy, wh-what's wrong?" she stammered, as her mates were jabbering in her head, trying to figure out why she was suddenly freaking out.

"Where the hell have you been, young lady?" demanded her father in that annoying way that frightened fathers have.

"And don't give us that "just missed each other around the house" nonsense, either," added her mum, whose worry had turned to anger.

"I-I… What are you doing home so early, anyway?" stammered the flustered youngster. Her lovers were in the back of her mind, clamouring for what was happening to her, while her parents were peppering her with questions about where she'd been and how she just appeared as if out of nowhere.

Finally, it just got to be too much for her, and she shouted out, "Shut up! Everyone just shut the hell up!" Silence ensued.

"_Oh, shit__e,"_ she thought. _**"Help me out here, guys."**_

"_**Are you okay, love?"**_ Luna sent. Harry remained quiet, but Hermione could feel his presence.

"_**Yes, but… I think my parents are going to kill me. What do I say to them? What **_**can**_** I say to them?"**_ In spite of her vast intelligence and experience, Hermione's interpersonal skills were still rather pathetic with people other than Harry and Luna. She was quite talented at dealing with them, although much of their interactions were, or had been, physical. Very physical.

"Hermione Jane..," Eugene Granger was a patient man (you'd have to be after years of dealing with people biting your fingers all day), but he was already reaching his limit.

"Daddy..," Hermione's response was interrupted by a soft "pop" in the sitting room. She turned and quickly entered the room, followed by the angry dentists, to be tackled by blonde- and black-haired children. Children who had not been there moments before, both parents noted with fear. Despite the oddness of people apparently appearing out of thin air, Winifred's eyes were drawn to the older person in the previously empty room, and nearly popped out of her head as she recognized a childhood friend.

"C-cassie? Cassie Black?"

"Winnie? _You're_ Hermione's mum? Oh, this is so wonderful." The women greeted each other with a hug.

The sound of a man's throat clearing brought everybody back from their greetings (or as in the case of the trio, their mutual fondling session, which was currently being more or less ignored by the adults because two of them were as confused as they could be and the other was overjoyed at seeing her long-lost friend).

Eugene's patience was once again virtually sending steam out of his ears as he commented loudly, "I think that it's nice that we have all of these happy reunions, but can _someone_ please explain just _what the hell's going on_!"

Taken aback at her normally mild-mannered husband's pronouncement, Winnie pulled back from her old friend and looked at her strangely. "I'm sorry, Cassie; I'm really glad to see you again after all these years, but far too many strange things have happened today that need explanations."

Chuckling, the older blonde pulled her friend to the nearest sofa and sat them both down, indicating that Gene should join them. "There's a lot to discuss, but first of all," she looked to Gene, "I believe some introductions are in order. I'm Cassie Lovegood, formerly Black. For many years, my family used to summer at the same place as Winnie's did and we became good friends. Then, erm, things changed for my family and Winnie and I lost track of each other."

Winifred introduced her husband, then added, "I always wondered what happened."

"It's a long story," Cassie replied, "and I promise that we'll get to it soon. However, I think we need to deal with these three first." Turning to the crowded recliner where the bonded mates were snuggled together still greeting each other, the witch, eyes twinkling in humour, cleared her throat loudly, "Ahem."

"Shite!" "Oh!" "Ouch, my ba...!" The pre/post-teens scrambled to untangle themselves from each other in panic as Cassie and the Grangers laughed out loud, though Eugene was a bit less enthusiastic, being his young daughter was being held rather intimately by a boy. The Daddy Gene had kicked in. (No apologies for the pun, either.). The not-as-young-as-they-looked lovers quickly collected themselves, straightening hair and clothing as the adults caught their breath.

"Oh, Merlin, if you could have seen yourselves..." Cassie caught herself before breaking into more laughter, but just barely. The three looked at each other, the adults, then at their feet, blushing brightly.

"No worries, kids. Besides, we really needed the laugh." Cassie's mien grew more serious and a bit sad. "We have much to discuss, and not much time tonight to do it." She held up her hands to forestall any questions. "We all have much to explain to each other – especially to Winnie and Gene. At the other adults' nods and confused looks, she continued, "Please let me get through what I can, and then we'll have you guys," she indicated the children, "fill Hermione's parents and me in on the other details. I suspect we'll have some decisions to make after that." Harry, Luna, and Hermione each quietly voiced their assent, as did the elder Grangers. She also quickly introduced Harry and Luna to the Grangers, but said they'd explain Harry's presence in due course.

"First of all," Cassie continued, turning to her old friend and husband, "I have to tell you something that you won't want to believe. Just trust me that before we're through you'll absolutely have all the proof that you'll need." At their hesitant nods, she continued, "First of all – and this will be the most unbelievable part for you both – is that magic exists."

Gene began to scoff and Cassie again raised a hand to forestall him. "Just watch." She drew her wand and transfigured the glass topped coffee table into an iguana. She returned it to its original state, then conjured a small erotic ice sculpture on top of the table which she then transfigured into a full tea service – complete with a steaming pot of Earl Grey.

Chuckling softly at the expressions on the faces of Winifred and her husband, Cassie served them both before continuing, "You may recall that odd things sometimes happened around me when we were little?" Winnie nodded. "That's because I have the in-born ability to use magic. I am a witch."

When the other adults started to protest even more than before, she held up her hand and went on, "Nor am I the only one here**.**" Gesturing to the three preteens, she continued, "so are my daughter, Luna, her friend, Harry, though we call him a wizard, and… so is Hermione." Before the Grangers could utter any further objections, she handed her wand to Luna, who lit a roaring fire in the fireplace and passed it to Harry, who wisely summoned the tightly gripped cricket bat from Mr Granger's hand and, finally, passed the wand on to Hermione, who conjured a flock of canaries and sent them peacefully flying around the room (canaries, of course, are only dangerous in the presence of red-headed morons).

Handing the wand back to its owner, Hermione slowly approached her gob-smacked parents, dropping to her knees in front of them. Her eyes were wide in fear as she took both of her parents' hands in her small ones and asked, "Mummy, Daddy..?" At their blank stares, she sighed miserably and started to pull away from them. Sensing her movement, the elder Grangers' pulled their daughter into a tight family hug and whispered assurances and encouragement. She then gently reminded them of all the odd things that had happened around her, and explained that it was the accidental magic that every magical child exhibited.

At a thought from Hermione, Luna and Harry came to stand behind their lover. Hermione pulled back and introduced them again. "Mum, Daddy; this is Harry and Luna. They've been my friends for years and are very important to me."

More confusion entered her parents' brains and Cassie interrupted again, "I think that this is the best time to start the explanations. Frankly, this is a twisted mess and I think that if we just talk about everything that's going on we'll all be able to get at least somewhat of a grip on it." Seeing everybody's nods of approval, she gestured for the trio to re-take their seats.

"First of all; Winnie, do you remember how I sometimes knew about things that I shouldn't know about yet?" At her old friend's nod, she continued, "As Luna knows, and I'm certain that she told you two," indicating Harry and Hermione, "I am a seer of sorts. However, unlike many seers, I see not the future, but what is now and what is different about now, and to some extent what could have been, or in some cases actually was. Sometimes I even know some of the why and fortunately this is one of those times.

"Wh-when I awoke this morning, I knew that Luna wasn't the same Luna as I put to bed last evening. When you, Harry, then you, Hermione, arrived, I began to know more. I also know what you are and what you mean to each other and even some of what you all have gone through to get where you are." She gave Harry and Hermione each a deep, searching look and held back happy tears as she continued, "Thank you both for the joy you've given my daughter. I would be proud to consider you my children, as well." The children quickly moved to her and the woman took them all into a deep embrace, while the Grangers continued to look even more confused, and it was clear Gene's patience was becoming more than a bit frayed around the edges.

After a few moments, she released them and went on, "There are Powers which control all things. They go by many different names to many different peoples, but they _do_ exist. For the most part, they let us go on our merry way. They let us make our own choices and our own mistakes; and they allow us to learn from those mistakes and correct our own errors. But on rare occasion they do intervene. This is usually due to a great evil that could cause great damage to more than just our little world. Now is one of those times." The Grangers looked only slightly less confused, but continued listening intently.

Looking at the kids, Cassie told them, "I know that you three were involved in fighting a great evil; and that things were not going well. I can only assume that this had to do with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Cassie looked for and received confirmation. "I was afraid of that. I do not know what the Powers fear, but I do know that you three have the strength and ability to fight this evil. It will take time and all of your gifts and skills. And you will only be able to fight this together."

Cassie's eyes took on a distant appearance, "Here is what I know has happened. You were all brought back to this time to allow you to prepare… without the manipulations of someone." She probed, "A certain long bearded and haired headmaster, perhaps?" At their nods in response, she went on. "You need to stop this…evil before it happened before. Before when, I do not know. Just… before. I know that you are much older than you appear and that you have been involved for a long time. Years, in fact. You have come together, physically, mentally and spiritually. In fact, you've married each other… no, not just that, but have bonded each other." The piercing grey eyes of the seer focussed intently on the trio, "How did you manage that? Common understanding is that it cannot be done that way."

Hermione looked to her mates with a warm smile as she answered, "Harry took me into the House of Black, then we were married in both Magical and Muggle ceremonies. He then took Luna into the House of Potter. We found a Druid priestess who then handfasted the three of us together. Harry wanted to marry us both, one for each House, but Luna was insistent that it was better, no, necessary to do it the way we did; including the Muggle wedding. She never did adequately explain why."

"That is because I couldn't. It's been three years and I still can't. I just _felt_ that it was the best way to go. But I couldn't be happier." Luna snuggled deeper into her loves' embraces.

Cassiopeia leaned back with an expression of fierce concentration. "_This still doesn't explain it," she thought, "The Powers must be more involved than I thought. What priestess would (or could) do a three-way handfasting? One at a time, maybe, but all at once? And how? Well, first thing's first..."_

"Now wait a bloody minute!" Eugene roared, interrupting the seer's thoughts. "Okay, I can buy the magic bit, mostly because I can't see how you could have faked what you showed us, but _TIME TRAVEL_? I don't know who you are or what…"

"I believe her," Winifred said calmly.

Eugene's head whipped towards his wife's. "What? Are you losing your bloody mind?"

"Eugene Alfred Granger!" she snapped. "Listen to me for a minute."

"_**Ooh, three names,"**_ Hermione sent to the other two. _**"Daddy's in deep shite already, and we've only just started."**_ Her mates giggled silently in response.

"Do you remember me telling you about how my brother almost died?"

"Yes, but…"

"He only survived because someone told us that he was in trouble, right?"

"That's what you said, but what…"

Pointing to Cassie, Winnie all but yelled, "She's the one who told us! And she'd been with me all day. She had no way of knowing, but she did!" Winnie's voice softened as she concluded, "Cassie saved Randall's life. I saw the look in her eyes when she said all that she just did. She had the same look when she told us that we needed to find Randall." Turning to her friend, she added regretfully, "And I never properly thanked you for it, either."

"Yes, you did. You stayed my friend in spite of all the weird things that happened." The women hugged each other, tears of happiness flowing freely.

Digesting his wife's words, Gene said, in a much more reasonable tone, "I can see that we still have much to discuss. Let's adjourn to the kitchen for dinner and you all can begin to tell us your stories. I'll call the pizza parlour down the road and have some delivered. I know that doesn't go all that well with the Indian take-away we brought home, but…" he trailed off at the murmur of acceptance from his wife.

Cassie looked up and agreed, "That sounds like a good plan. After we're done," she looked at the youngsters, "we'll have to figure out how we are going to keep the three of you together. It is important that you stay together. I know that Vernon and Petunia, Harry's relatives, are unpleasant, but I also _know_ that someone is interfering with them. I think that we can work something out. We will have to, and soon."

"Well," Harry shyly commented, "after the scene I made when I left this morning, I kinda doubt they'll want me back." The girls chuckled at this admission, having already shared the memory of his leaving the Dursleys. He added, "I also collapsed Long Beard's enchantments while I was at it, by declaring it was no longer my home.

"That's good, Harry," Cassie replied, "but we need to find a way to legally get you away from them."

"Why would we need to do that?" asked Winnie.

"Harry's, erm, _relatives_," Hermione spat out the last word, "aren't the nicest people in the world, Mum. They aren't fit to raise a retarded slug. "Hmm, come to think of it, Harry, did they actually ever have _legal_ custody of you? Or was it that they had your birth certificate and guardianship papers which were prepared by He-Who-Needs-A-Haircut-And-Beard-Trim? I seriously doubt there is anything in the Muggle records which corresponds with those."

"Be that as it may, "Cassie interrupted, "we'll need to research and plan for that later. For now, I think that we should get everybody up to speed so we can make these kinds of decisions.

"Oh, and as I am aware of your true ages, and Winnie and Gene will soon be as well," she glanced at the other adults in warning, "feel free to behave as you normally would. We remember young love and I, for one, wouldn't wish to deprive you of that. This will be hard enough on your bond as it is. Just remember, your bodies are different now; they are much younger, so care should be taken not to... expose them to things they are not _physiologically _ready for."

As Cassie turned towards the kitchen, drawing the other adults with her and effectively cutting off any attempts by Gene to object, she smirked at Hermione's loud growl of frustration. "_Being a seer is great for pranking, as well"_ she thought with a small smirk as she started to quietly and briefly explain Magical bonds to the outraged Muggle parents_. _

An hour later found the six of them sitting around the Grangers' dining room table, munching on pizza and Indian dishes, which went better together than one might think, and drinking Pepsi. With their pleasant dinner they began a series of tales that would last well into the next day.

***more to come***

**Very Strange A/N: **The authors, not the note. We thank all of you who have waited patiently for this next chapter for so long. Muses being the way they are… well, we hope you understand that the creative process is not necessarily an "on call" thing. Thanks for your continued interest in both our works, as well as this combined effort.


End file.
